Compartiendo algo mágico
by keisi-san
Summary: Hermione es una niña que siempre se sintió rara comparándose con los demás. Quizás conocer su verdadero destino produzca en ella algo más que un cambio...una nueva forma de vida. Lo que Rowling no nos mostró de este perfecto personaje, antes de conocer a los restantes miembros del trío dorado.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!, soy nueva en este oficio de escribir. Es mi primer fic sobre Harry Potter, y esta idea llevaba rondándome en la cabeza, ya mucho tiempo, ya que es como mi mente imagina que hubiera pasado, pero al no haber nada escrito sobre ello, ya lo hago yó, y lo dejo plasmado en esta pequeña historia. Espero que os guste y no me juzguéis mucho, (na, es broma, quiero saber todas las opiniones, sean buenas o malas).

Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa mente de J. K. Rowling, a la cual le debo parte de mi infancia y adolescencia, sin su obra, yo no hubiera crecido de la misma forma.

1-1

-¡Empollona!- dijo una niña de unos 11 años, seguida de sus compañeras también de la misma edad.-¿has hecho mis deberes?. -Preguntó con desprecio a otra niña, a la cual se había acercado.

La niña hizo como si nada hubiera oído y acomodándose en la silla siguió leyendo, su ejemplar de _Romeo y Julieta_ que tanto la gustaba.

-Creo que te estoy hablando- la niña de nombre Jenny, le arrebató el libro y se lo cedió a una de sus seguidoras.

-Devuélvemelo Jenny, es mi libro- dijo la niña castaña de pelo alborotado repleto de grandes rizos. -No tienes derecho a quitármelo-. Levantándose de la silla, he intentando alcanzar a la compañera que poseía su novela.

-Sujetarla chicas- mandó la rubia, jefa del cuarteto de alumnas que formaban. - Te lo diré una vez más Granger, ¿has hecho mis deberes?, te los dejé ayer en tu apestosa mesa, para que los hicieras-.

La castaña intentó soltarse de las manos que la sujetaban con la esperanza de que el profesor de la clase siguiente llegara y se acabase su pesadilla matutina. -¡No!, no lo he hecho, dado no tengo por qué hacerlo- contestó mirando a los ojos a su abusona `preferida´.

-Creo que no entiendes, debes hacerme los deberes a diario o si no sufrirás las consecuencias- mirando a la muchacha que poseía el ejemplar. -Rómpeselo, así aprenderá que debe hacer lo que le ordene-

La morena hizo lo que su amiga le propuso, y empezó a arrancar bruscamente paginas del libro, consiguiendo deshacerse de más de la mitad de él, incluido la tapa trasera.

-¡NO!- se oyó gritar a la retenida. -Es la novela de mi padre- intentando de nuevo soltarse, la castaña empezó a sollozar, pensando lo que acababa de ocurrir, ella no tenía por qué obedecer, ni hacer los deberes de esas chicas a diario, pero la obligaban. Otras veces, como ésta intento oponerse, pero siempre terminaba igual, ellas saliéndose con la suya, una vez le pusieron pegamento en la silla y sin darse cuenta, se sentó, estuvo así varias horas hasta que la profesora pudo cortar su ropa y levantarla, y tuvo que volver a casa de dicha forma, escuchando las risas de sus compañeros. Pero no fue la peor de las ocasiones, siempre quedará en su mente, lo que ocurrió hace un mes.

Flasback-

~_Ese día la concedían un premio, el premio de la lectura por ser la niña que más libros había leído de toda su promoción, no era raro que se lo concediesen dado que solía leerse varios libros a la semana._

_En cuanto la llamaron, se levantó del asiento que ocupaba y nerviosa, pero con ilusión salió de su pasillo de sillas y se dirigió hacia el escenario. Era la primera vez que la concedían un premio, y más por hacer algo que la apasionaba. Acercándose lentamente a las escaleras, subió y recibió con buen gusto el premió, era una colección de las obras completas de shakespeare, al verlo se emocionó, pero faltaba su novela favorita __Romeo y Julieta__. Debía agradecer, al menos la habían regalado las demás, las cuales no tardó en releer._

_Mientras se acercaba a las escaleras de nuevo pero esta vez para volver a su sitio, sintió como algo se interponía en su camino justamente al pisar el primer escalón. Su equilibrio cesó, y volcando su peso, cayó hacia delante, con tan mala suerte que se golpeó la boca justamente con el último escalón, quebrantándole del impacto los paletos._

_La muchacha se levanto, tapándose la boca por el terrible dolor que sentía mientras unos brazos procedentes de la profesora la cogían y ayudaban a estabilizarse, pronto oyó las voces de sus padres, preguntándole como estaba y cambiando su gesto al observar los hilos de sangre que salían de entre los dedos de la muchacha._

_Estos la sacaron del salón de juntas, intentando animarla para llevarla justamente a su clínica odontológica, mientras se escuchaban múltiples estallidos de risa dentro del lugar~._

Nunca olvidará ese día, no solo se puso en ridículo delante de sus compañeros provocando otro mote para su larga lista si no también la tuvieron que reconstruir sus paletos ya que estos se rompieron a causa del gran golpe que recibió en la caída. Esa noche no pudo parar de llorar, hasta que a la mañana siguiente cuando se levantó vió en su mesilla de noche un libro que no la pertenecía con una nota encima. Cogió la novela, era vieja con las tapas un poco gastadas, ennegrecidas y con las puntas abiertas. Sus ojos de agrandaron cuando visualizo el título, se trataba de su obra, la obra que más adoraba en todo el mundo.

Desplegó la nota y leió:

Se que no es un ejemplar nuevo, pero se lo que deseabas tener esta novela, yo la leí cuando tenía tu edad ya que me la regalaron para mi cumpleaños. También es de mi preferidas y dado las circustancias de ayer, pensé que tenerla quizás te hiciese olvidar un poco lo ocurrido y pensar que existe esperanza y alegría, aunque hablemos de una tragedia.

Solo quiero que seas feliz y espero que este presente de haga un poquito más ameno tu día a día.

Un beso. Papá.

Ese mismo día leyó el libro y lo guardo como si fuera su tesoro.

-¡Oigan! ¿qué están haciendo?, ¡suelten a Hermione ahora mismo!- dijo una mujer alta de cabellos oscuros sujeto por un coletero- ¿ustedes han hecho ésto?- acercándose lo más rápido que pudo al conjunto de niñas conflictivas que se encontraba en su clase. Se agacho y recogió el montón de hojas que había tiradas en el suelo alrededor de la niña que sostenía la novela ya rota en dos. - No me puedo creer que hayan hecho ésto, con su libro- señaló las hojas en sus manos- Ahora díganme ¿por qué lo hicieron?- miró fijamente a la que parecía ser la artífice mayoritaria del plan.

-Profesora, Granger me insultó y se metió con mi familia, además me amenazó de provocar que ocurran cosas raras conmigo, ya sabe usted que ocurren, cuando ella está cerca- contesto la rubia con unas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, claramente esa niña acabaría de actriz en alguna serie de drama.

- Eso es mentira profesora, yo jamás me metí con ella, al contrario la ignoro el mayor tiempo posible- consiguió decir después de que la soltaran las dos chicas que la tenían sujeta. - Además, son ellas las que me tenían agarrada a mi y me han destrozado mi libro- dijo ya con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡Eso es porque me había amenazado y me quería hacer daño, por eso mis amigas la sujetaron para que no se acercara a mí!- contraatacó la rubia con voz ahogada y teatral. - No sabe como me miraba, me daba miedo de verdad señorita- la interprete comenzó a llorar y a alejarse de la situación.

- A ver quiero la verdad, y la quiero ¡ya!, ustedes lo han visto, que ha ocurrido- miró a la muchacha morena que sostenía el pedazo de novela que restaba. - Todo lo que dice Jenny es verdad, nosotras oímos a Granger amenazarla y fuimos a sujetarla y yo cogí el libro ya roto del suelo, eso es lo que ha ocurrido. - girándose y mirando hacia Hermione,- ella rompió su libro para culpar a Jenny de ello y después la amenazó con hacer que la silla se rompa cuando se siente y se caiga delante de todos- casi tan teatral como su amiga ésta también se alejó de la situación seguida de las otras dos chicas.

-Granger ¿qué tienes que decir ante ésto?-

-Profesora no es cierto lo que ellas alegan, yo no amenacé a Jenny y Tifanny si rompió mi libro, es de locos que lo hubiera hecho yo- Hermione no entendía como la profesora podía creer a esa panda de farsantes actrices que eran sus compañeras, cuando eran siempre ellas las que le molestaban por cualquiera cosa.

-Lo siento Granger pero no te puedo creer ya que hay testigos que afirman que lo que dices no es verdad... no puedo ayudarte por esta vez- sentenció la mujer y se dirigió hacia su mesa para dar comienzo a la clase.

El tiempo pasó y Hermione no soportaba el hecho de haber quedado como la mentirosa y encima aguantar las burlas de las chicas con aura de vencedoras. Lo que más le dolía era haber perdido así la novela que su padre le había regalado para precisamente eso, que fuera más feliz. Ahora no podía serlo, y menos en un futuro si seguía compartiendo su vida rodeada de tales personas.

El recreo llegó y ella en vez de bajar al patio a jugar a deportes o saltar con las cuerdas se quedaba en clase leyendo sus amados libros, ya que éstos jamás la hacían sentir mal, ni se metían con ella. Era un placer

sentirse libre dentro de las historias que enmascaraban esas portadas.

Ese recreo no se quedo en el aula, por el contrario se dirigió al baño de niñas, donde solía ir cuando se sentía mal en el colegió, no pudo remediarlo y se encerró en un urinario a llorar.

No la gustabala idea de que pudieran verla sufrir por lo que le habían hecho, pero el dolor que sentía era más potente que cualquier signo de verguenza, y prefería al menos esconderse para no ser vista tan fácilmente.

El recreo casi estaba llegando a su fin cuando la puerta de éste se abrió cediendo el paso a un grupito de niñas de baja estatura.

-ssshhh- articuló la rubia agachándose, mientras entraba intentando no hacer ruido seguida de su elenco de amigas. -Está aquí, callaos y la oiréis llorar- acercándose a la puerta color verde oliva, donde detrás de ella se encontraba la castaña, sumida en su llanto.

-Pobrecita que pena da, que crueles somos ¿verdad?- dijo en un susurro, ahogándose las carcajadas. - esperar y observar-.

-Dientes largos, sabemos que estás ahí, sal para que veamos tu horrible cara hinchada de tanto llorar- decía la niña con gesto malvado, sintiéndose cada vez mejor, ya que ella siempre conseguía lo que se proponía.

Hermione abrió los ojos de repente, ellas la habían encontrado, ¿cómo habrían descubierto que estaba ahí?, ¿la habrían visto entrar al lavabo?, muchas preguntas se formularon en su mente pero solo una respuesta salia de ella, no iba a salir de ahí, aunque hiciera falta, se quedaría encerrada hasta que todo el colegio se hubiera marchado a casa.

La rubia al no recibir respuesta por parte de su objetivo se molestó un poco al pensar que no obtendría beneficio esta vez y sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño objeto con una corta cuerda de hilo en su extremo, lo encendió con una cerilla que había sacado de la caja que cogió de la cocina de su casa. Al posar el fuego en la mecha, ésta empezó a chispear consumiendo la distancia que lo separaba del objeto repleto de pólvora, lo arrojo dentro del cubículo donde se encontraba la castaña, esperando obtener una respuesta.

Por otro lado Hermione al no contestar pensó que sus agresoras se cansarían de esperar y se marcharían del lavabo para ir a las clases, pero al girarse percibió una especie de luz destellante volando hacia su cabeza, consiguió apartarse, pero cuando se fijó en lo que era, rápidamente abrió la puerta saliendo por ella lo más veloz que su reacción le permitió, escapándose de la pequeña explosión que causo, que aunque no podría matarla, sí le hubiera ocasionado alguna quemadura.

El grupo presente estalló en carcajadas al ver a la muchacha jadear nerviosa en el suelo con los ojos hinchados, rojos y con un temblor en su cuerpo.

-Mierate Granger das pena con solo mirarte- dijo la tercera integrante del club que poseía un pelo oscuro lacio, agarrado por una trenza.

-¡Estáis locas o que pasa!- fue lo único que acertó a decir la asustada niña ya que la presión y vergüenza de estar otra vez expuesta ante sus enemigas le causaba.- ¡me podría haber estallado encima y haberme quemado!-.

-Esa era la idea Conejo, pero nos ha salido mal, que pena ¿verdad?- girándose hacia sus pelotas amigas dijo la protagonista de la broma pesada.

-Pues sí, si la hubiera quemado, estaría aún más ridícula que ahora con esos dientes largos, y ese pelo que lleva, que suerte has tenido Granger- contesto la cuarta muchacha que también poseía un cabello castaño pero éste era liso y sedoso, cayéndole por los hombros hasta la cintura.

-¿Por qué?- fue lo único que Hermione pudo decir frotándose sus ojos debido al escozor que sentía.

-¿Por qué, qué? Granger- preguntó Jennifer de forma cortante y seca.

-¿Por qué me hacéis ésto?, dejarme en paz, ya de una vez- levantándose consiguió llegar grifo más cercano y enjuagarse la cara con el agua que cogió.

-¿Que por qué te hacemos ésto?, ¿piensas que lo que hacemos está mal?, ¿qué tú eres la víctima?, muy gracioso estúpida, tú no eres una víctima, si hacemos esto es porque te odiamos, por ser tan perfecta en todo, siempre callada en clase, llevando los deberes, contestando a las preguntas, ¡por Merlín, me das asco!, encima eres un bicho raro, nadies se acerca a ti, porque le das miedo, contigo pasan cosas raras, y no me extrañaría que fueras de otro planeta, mírate tan fea, delgaducha, pálida, con ese pelo, casi estarías mas guapa calva, pero eso no será así porque nunca serás guapa, con esos dientes de conejo y siendo así de empollona no te va a querer nadie, ni el mas tonto...estoy segura de que ni tus padres te quieren, ¡quien iba a querer a alguien como tú!-

La rabia que sentía en esos momentos no se podía describir, esas niñas la odiaban y la maltrataban como podían porque la consideraban inferior por su aspecto, ni siquiera se habían molestado en conocerla, simplemente la juzgaban y la hacían la vida imposible, cada día. Apretó sus puños y cerró muy fuerte sus parpados, acto seguido ocurrió algo imposible, el cristal rectangular situado justo encima del grifo de agua estalló en mil pedazos, saltando por los aires, llegando a todos rincones del lugar.

Las niñas del club salieron corriendo del baño, buscando al profesor más cercano mientras que Hermione perpleja por lo que acababa de ocurrir y con los ojos muy abiertos se iba alejando poco a poco del espacio vacío que dejaba el cristal en la pared.

-¡Profesora, Granger lo ha vuelto a hacer!- grito por el pasillo Jenny a la profesora que salía de una clase con sus libro entre sus antebrazos. -A vuelto a ocurrir una cosa extraña con Granger en el baño, venga, venga y castíguela por rara- consiguió pronunciar cuando ya estaba a unos pasos de la mujer.

-¿Cómo dice?, ¿Qué ha pasado en el lavabo?- cogió a la alumna por los hombros y la miro juntando el entrecejo directamente a los ojos.

-Venga sígame y lo verá por si misma- la niña se marcho de prisa hacia el baño del cual acababa de salir.

-¡Mire, mire lo que ha hecho ella!-señalando directamente hacia Hermione que temblaba pegada a la puerta de otro urinario, tenia una mano en la cabeza, estrujando su cabello y la otra en la boca mordiéndose la uñas.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- dijo la profesora nada más entrar y ver el caos de cristales que estaban esparcidos por el suelo de baldosas, -¿Cómo se ha roto el espejo?-.

-Ha sigo ella, yo vi como estallaba el espejo cuando Granger quería golpearnos a nosotras, seguro golpeó el espejo para hacerse una herida y culparnos de todo-.

-Yo...yo no hice nada, estalló solo profesora...yo no lo hice- se defendió la acusada mirando a su señorita de matemáticas.

-¿ Y cómo puede explicar ésto, señorita Granger?- dijo en un tono serio.

-yo...yo no puedo...yo no lo hice...lo juro- sus nervios le estaban delatando y se impongan para no dejarla pensar, ya que no conseguía dar explicación a los sucesos que la rodeaban. No era la primera vez que ocurría algo que no podía dar explicación y tuvo que cargar con las culpas, para ella ésto era extraño y por más que intentara darle una solución solo conseguía llegar a la conclusión de que de verdad era rara o pertenecía a otra especie diferente a la humana.

-Está bien salgan del baño ahora y márchense a clase, yo me encargaré de ésto- ordenó señalando la salida.

-Pero Granger rompió..-

-¡AHORA!- ordenó con voz tanjante y potente que hasta a la rubia acobardó, todas las niñas salieron y se dirigieron hacia su aula.

-Esta vez si te la has cargado Conejo, no te escaparás tan fácilmente- silabeó la actriz con una sonrisa en los labios.

Hermione no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y un fuerte dolor de cabeza la inundo, consiguiendo probablemente estropearla una tarde de lectura que la hubiera transportado a otro lugar que no fuera ese infierno que suponía para ella asistir a esa clase con sus compañeros.

1-1

-Hermione, prepárate ya para ir al teatro, en unos treinta minutos salimos para allá- dijo la madre de la niña golpeando la puerta correspondiente a su habitación.

-Sí mamá, ya estoy arreglada- contestó terminando de peinar su indomable cabello y colocando unas horquillas en los mechones más rebeldes para que no le entorpecieran la visión.

La castaña se sentó en su cama y apoyó la espalda en el cabecero, observó su calendario escolar, y suspiró, aún le quedaba una semana de clase y ya por fin tendría el verano para ser libre, y volver a viajar con su familia a Francia, para visitar a sus abuelos paternos, ya que éstos residían allí durante todo el año. Pensando detalladamente se ilusionó, quizás podría conocer en ese país, a amigos que no la juzgasen y con un poco de suerte sus padres la dejarían vivir y estudiar en ese maravilloso lugar.

Cogió su cámara desechable y la guardó en un pequeño bolso de cuentas que le habían regalado sus abuelos en su décimo cumpleaños. Abrió la puerta y bajo al comedor donde se encontraban sus padres terminando de recoger las últimas cosas.

-¿Ya estás hija?, bien cierra las últimas puertas y ve saliendo hacia el coche- entonó Jean a su hija mientras revisaba con su mirada las prendas que llevaba encima. La niña se había puesto un vestido de un color blanco marfil con una rebequita de punto lila que hacia juego con sus sandalias del mismo color. La madre siguió a su marido hasta la puerta cerrándola ya como última acción en la casa.

Hermione llevaba unos minutos esperando junto al automóvil mirando de reojo como un gato atigrado la observaba, siempre le gustaron los animales felinos y al verlo ahí varado al lado de su porche, le extrañó, ya que normalmente los gatos salvajes solían meterse debajo de los coches para no ser vistos.

Cuando ya estaban todos montados en el automóvil el señor Granger arrancó e iniciaron el viaje hacia el lugar destinado.

-Mama ¿qué obra vamos a ver?- preguntó mirando por la ventana como los coches a su alrededor emprendían su mismo viaje.

-Eso es una sorpresa hija, solo te diremos que está en Tottenham Court- los señores Granger querían dar a una sorpresa a su primogénita ya que sabían que no estaba pasando los mejores días en el colegio y su animo cada día de veía más apagado.

La niña asintió cuando cruzó la mirada con la mujer y volvió a girar la cabeza de forma automática como si fuera su manera habitual de actuar en el coche.

La ciudad no estaba lejos del hogar de los Granger, pero si se podía considerar como un paseo. Mientras el padre conducía una melodía empezó a entonar, y ésta precedía del teléfono móvil de gran tamaño perteneciente al hombre. Tras parar el auto, el señor Granger contestó, y su semblante cambió cuando depués de unos minutos conversando colgó el aparto y miro hacia el resto de su familia.

-Creo que no puedo seguir con el plan de esta tarde, Jean me han llamado de la clínica y necesitan mi ayuda para realizar una ortodoncia, resulta que el niño es un poco inquieto y Gannet no puede hacerse con él- volviendo a poner en marcha el coche y con cara de defraudo el padre miró de nuevo a la carretera.-Ir vosotras y luego me contáis como ha sido la obra-.

-¡Oh! Es una pena cariño pero no vamos a ir sin ti, no me parece justo, te acompañaremos a la clínica y si necesitas ayuda, yo estaré ahí- dijo convencida mientras dándose la vuelta miraba a su hija. -Hermione, ¿te importa si vamos otro día al teatro y acompañamos a papá al trabajo? Así puedes ver como trabaja y observar el oficio-.

-No importa mamá, ya iremos en otra ocasión, a demás me hace ilusión ir con vosotros al trabajo- contestó la pequeña con una sonrisa en la cara que hacía tiempo que no ponía.

Cuando llegaron a la clínica dental, el señor Granger se puso una bata blanca que cubría casi todo su cuerpo y colocándose los guantes de un color azul celeste entró en la sala de operaciones encontrándose con su ayudante y un muchacho sentado en el sillón turquesa del centro de la sala.

Con el historial en la mano -¿Robin Fenwick?- mirando al muchacho de unos 14 años de edad, con aspecto nervioso y macabro.

-¿Usted quién es?, no pienso dejar que me metan ese cacharro en la boca- señalando al taladro apoyado a la izquierda del sillón.

-Tranquilo, soy el doctor Granger, y he venido para intervenir en ti, ¿eso?- apuntando con su dedo hacia el lugar que miraba el adolescente, -su nombre es torno y se utiliza para perforar el diente y así erosionar la placa y el esmalte dañado, pero tranquilo no lo vamos a utilizar hoy contigo solo vamos a ponerte un aparato en los dientes para que se te corrijan y así tengas una sonrisa preciosa- dijo mientras se ponía una mascarilla blanca tapando su nariz y boca.

El niño no se quedo más tranquilo al contrario cuando miró como el Profesional sacaba de una pequeña bolsa unos filamentos de hierro.

-Ahora abre la bota, te voy a colocar los espaciadores para hacer espacio, necesito colocar las bandas de metal alrededor de ellos- presionando el botón que accionaba el movimiento del sillón, se acercó al cliente para empezar a obrar su labor que tantos años llevaba haciendo.

Mientras tanto Madre e hija estaban en el recibidor de la clínica viendo como el señor Granger trabajaba por la rendija de la puerta.

-Mira Hermione eso es una ortodoncia, no se si te acordarás cuando te la hicimos, tenías 6 años- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la pequeña mientras ésta observaba con admiración la labor de su padre. Había estado muchas veces en esta clínica como paciente pero apenas recordaba cuando le pusieron ese molesto aparato que tantos `motes´ le propinó. Solo recordaba con gran importancia el día que por fin se lo quitaron, hacía un año que su dentadura había quedado un poco más alargada de lo normal pero en su posición adecuada. Su última experiencia en el dentista fue cuando su padre le recreó sus dientes delanteros.-¿Te parece interesante la odontología cariño?-.

-¿Ehm?- se despejó de los pensamientos que la inundaban en esos momentos, - la medicina de los dientes parece interesante pero no es lo que más me llama la atención, además aun no se lo que me gusta, creo que debo esperar un poco más para ver que otras opciones hay- contestó mirando a su madre y pensando que la odontología no parecía un oficio interesante.

-Cierto aún eres muy pequeña para saber a que te dedicarás en un futuro, pero si no tienes alternativas siempre podrás continuar con la clínica de la familia, pero no te veas obligada a ello-.

-Gracias mamá, buscaré aquello que me guste de verdad y os sentiréis orgullos- notó como su madre posaba su mano en su mejilla y sonreía, sonreía solo para ella.

-Por su puesto mi amor, eso no lo du...-

-¡Aaahh!- gritó el señor Granger desde la habitación contigua tapándose su mano y corriendo hacia el fregadero más próximo a su posición.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido doctor?- preguntó la ayudante nerviosa acercándose al hombre.- su mano ¡está sangrando!- la chica buscó en uno de los armarios y saco unas vendas para utilizarlas y así poner presión en la herida sangrante de la mano.

-Creo que necesito puntos, ¡JEAN!, coge las llaves del auto y vámonos a un centro médico- quitándose la bata como pudo y la mascarilla el señor Granger salía por la puerta de la habitación para encontrarse con su familia. - Gannet, llama al doctor Davis y que continúe él con la ortodoncia- con ésto, la familia se dirigió hacia el centro de salud lo más rápido que pudo ser.

Tras varias horas de urgencia la familia ya volvía a su hogar para la hora de la cena, el camino de vuelta se hizo más ameno que el de ida, ya que el señor Granger ya no sangraba y había recibido diez puntos entre el dedo pulgar y el corazón, pero ahora estaba más tranquilo porque había tenido que pedir la baja dado a su impedimento de manipular los instrumentos dentales, ésto le proporcionaba unos días con su familia.

-No me puedo creer que ese niño te haya mordido de esa forma, jamás te había pasado algo así-

-Cierto, la verdad no me esperaba que fuera a pasar ésto, pero no importa así podré pasar un tiempo en casa, contigo- dijo mirando a su esposa mientras se tocaba la mano derecha vendada hasta la muñeca.- Y contigo Hermione, ¿qué te parece si luego vemos una película juntos?, y eliges tú, en recompensa por el teatro de esta tarde, ¿Qué te parece hija?-.

La niña miró con alegría su padre y asintió con entusiasmo, pensando que película podría elegir para esa noche.

El coche llegó a su destino y se estacionó en su lugar habitual, seguido del porche de la casa, la familia bajo de él y se dirigieron hacia la puerta para introducirse por ella, pero algo hizo pararse a la menor de ellos, la misma figura que había estado observando unas cuantas horas antes se encontraba en el mismo lugar y posición que antes, mirándola con los ojos claros, clavados en ella.

-¿Es este el gato de antes?- se preguntó a si misma, - estoy segura de ello, ¿estás perdido?- se agachó e intentó acercarse al felino con cuidado para que éste no se asustara y saliera corriendo. Le busco en el cuello y no encontró ninguna placa que pusiera nombre o dirección.-¡MAMÁ!- llamo la niña lo mas hondo que pudo. La susodicha se acercó a la puerta para regañar a su hija por gritar de esa forma en la calle, pero cambió de pensamiento al observar la imagen ante sus ojos.-¿Y ese gato?,¿lleva mucho tiempo ahí parado?- se acerco al igual que la castaña.- ¿Has mirado que tenga alguna identificación?-.

-No mamá, no tiene nada y lleva aquí todo el día-.

-Creo que no es la primera vez que veo a este animal en la semana, ayer me pareció verle rondar por la calle- la señora se levantó e hizo un gesto a la muchacha para que copiase su acción.-Lo mejor será que llamemos a un centro de hogar de animales perdidos hasta que los dueños lo encuentren-. Dijo dándose la vuelta he iniciando la vuelta a la casa.

- ¡Mamá, espera!, podríamos quedárnoslo, yo quiero una mascota y los gatos me encantan-la niña se levantó y acerco a su madre.

-Pero Hermione, ni si quiera sabemos si está abandonado o se ha perdido, voy a llamar al centro más cercano- sentenció la señora entrando en la casa y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

-Con la ilusión que me hace tener una mascota- la niña se apago un poco hasta que pensó una última opción.-Gatito, ven- susurro moviendo su mano para llamar la atención del felino. Este no reaccionó, y siguió mirándola fijamente como llevaba haciendo desde que habían llegado. La niña desistió y miró por última vez a aquel animal que hubiera aceptado como mascota y entró dentro de la casa cerrando la puerta tras de si.

La última vez que miró por su ventana ya no vislumbró al gato, dándose a entender que habría decidido marcharse en busca de un lugar para pasar la fría noche.

1-1

El lunes amaneció como un bonito día de junio, soleado y perfecto, era el último lunes de clase para la pequeña Hermione , y al terminar esa semana sería libre por unos meses. Se levantó con mucho ánimo y bajó directamente a la cocina donde encontró a su padre leyendo el periódico mientras bebía una taza de café y a su madre cocinando unas tiras de bacon, cuando terminó las deposito en el mismo plato que ya contenía unos unos cuantos huevos fritos.

-Hija, ¿estás aquí?- al girarse vio a la castaña sentarse junto a su padre. - Iba a ir a despertarte cuando terminase el desayuno- colocó el plato en la mesa conde se encontraban ambos restantes de la familia.

Sí, mamá, hoy me levanté de buen humor y baje rápido por el olor de la comida, la verdad tengo mucho hambre- contestó mirando el plato del desayuno y cogiendo la jarra de zumo de naranja se sirvió en un vaso de cristal.

-Me alegro mucho de tu buen humor, ya era hora, coge lo que quieras, es para ti, nosotros ya hemos desayudo, madrugamos un poco para ir a hacer la compra, ya sabes tu padre y sus mañanas en vela-.

La niña obedeció a su madre y se sirvió varias tiras de bacon con dos huevos fritos, y empezó a comer, no solía desayunar mucha cantidad, pero cuando se levantaba con tanto apetito aprovechaba para comer lo que desease.

Cuando terminó su desayuno, se levantó y lavó sus platos sucios, para poder irse a cambiar y arreglar, debía estar en el colegio en menos de una hora y gastaban mínimo viente minutos en el trayecto.

Se cambió rápido, se acomodó unos vaqueros con una camiseta y unas sandalias, y tras varios minutos peinando y sujetando su cabello, estaba lista. Bajo al comedor con su mochila en los hombros y se encontró con su padres en él.

-¿Ya estás lista?, bien vamos al colegio- dijo el señor Granger mientras se quitaba las gafas y las dejaba en el recibidor.

La familia salió por la puerta principal cerrándola como de costumbre con la llave, cuando unos chicos de la edad de Hermione se acercaban por la calle jugando con una avioneta tele dirigida.

-¿Mamá?- dijo la castaña tirando de la camisa de la mujer. -El gato de ayer a vuelto- el gato volvía a estar en la posición que ocupaba el día anterior. La susodicha giro, y en efecto, ahí estaba mirando con sus ojos claros ese felino atigrado.

-¿Otra vez aquí?, si anoche te fuiste, volveré a llamar hoy al centro de animales perdidos, para que se ocupen de él-

Mientras tanto los niños habían empezado a volar la avioneta cerca de la casa familiar de los Granger, la menor los observaba con cuidado, ella también quería jugar, no por el hecho de volar el juguete si no por estar en compañía con niños de su edad.

El señor Granger fue el primero en acoplarse en el vehículo, en el asiento del copiloto por su incapacidad para conducir, la señora Granger entró dentro de la casa para apuntar en su agenda de notas, llamar de nuevo al centro si volvía a ver al animal.

Por el contrario Hermione seguía viendo a los muchachos divertirse conduciendo el avión de juguete cuando aquel que conducía cambió su cara de inmediato, el control del aparato ya no era el adecuado dado que debía de haberse producido un fallo en el control, desestabilizando el vuelo de éste e iniciando una caída imparable. La avioneta tomo un rumbo en dirección a la muchacha mientras movía sus aspas cayendo hacia ella. La castaña vio como se dirigía hacia ella y el impacto iba a ser notable, dado que seguramente impactaría contra su cuerpo. Empezó a temblar, su cuerpo no respondía del miedo que le estaba causando y lo único que logró mover fueron sus manos que se posaron tapándose la cabeza como un acto reflejo defensivo. Escuchaba de fondo los gritos y quejidos de los niños mientras le guitaban que se apártese, pero no podía hacerlo, solo pudo pensar, desear con fuerza que el juguete se apartara y no la diese a ella. Como si por magia fuera, el avión obedeció y a escasos centímetros de ella se desvió de forma brusca y fue a parar a los matorrales que separaban unos porches de otros.

Los niños llegaron corriendo hacia donde ella estaba y jadeando cogieron el juguete, con una de las alas quebrada y las aspas torcidas.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó aquel que se había parado delante suya mientras el otro recuperaba el objeto.-Se nos fue de las manos, perdónanos por favor- pedía el muchacho acercándose más a la castaña.

-¿Lo han visto?... la avioneta se desvió...yo no quería que me hiciera daño...- mientras intentaba hablar casi preguntándose a si misma, el señor Granger al medio visualizar lo que acababa de ocurrir, bajó del coche y se acercó también a la niña para comprobar que estuviera bien.

-¿Hija, te ha rozado?- la inspeccionó cogiéndola por los hombros y moviéndola como si de goma se tratara para comprobarlo el mismo.

-Papá ¿viste? Se movió, yo no quería... se movió sola... ha vuelto a ocurrir- intentaba decir a su padre con un hilo audible de voz, ya que no podía admitir lo que había sentido, otra vez ocurriendo cosas extrañas a su alrededor, solo con ella.

-Menos mal, estás bien, y ustedes tengan cuidado con esos aparatos, casi golpeáis a mi, a hija, ¿ y si le hubierais hecho daño?, no deberían vender esos juguetes a muchachos tan jóvenes- dijo con una voz en un tono autoritario, a la par apareció la señora Granger, que con el jaleo montado se había acercado para ver que pasaba, cuando vio a su hija rígida en el sitio y su marido gritarles a unos niños.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- acercándose a la situación.-¿Por qué hablas así a esos chicos?- hablando al hombre directamente.

-Esos muchachos casi golpean a Hermione con ese avión de juguete, les estaba diciendo que son jóvenes para utilizar esos aparatos..-

-Mamá, lo moví yo- dijo cortando a su padre mientras giraba la cabeza hacia Jean. -Yo desvié el avión...porque lo deseé con fuerzas- agachando la cabeza, juntó sus manos.

-Que tonterías dices cariño, ¿cómo lo vas a mover tú?, habrá sido la dinámica del viento- dirigiéndose hacia el coche y abriendo la puerta. -Venga, vamos al colegio, que acabarás llegando tarde a clase- la mujer ocupó el asiento del piloto, mientras que el resto de la familia se sentaba en su predestinado sitio.

Casi, llegó tarde al colegio, cuando subió a su clase ya estaban casi todos sus compañeros sentados, pero la profesora hasta unos minutos después de ella, no entró.

-¡Hola chicos!- saludó con entusiasmo la profesora mirando en general a todos sus alumnos. -Abrir el libro por la pagina 87-

Los alumnos obedecieron, casi se encontraban ya al final del libro de _Ciencias naturales,_ y en la pagina se podía leer un título que decía `sistema circulatorio humano´.

-¿Quién podría decirme que es el sistema circulatorio humano?- preguntró la maestra y girando su cabeza en ambas direcciones, solo vió como una mano se alzaba de forma automática, como lo hacía siempre que realizaba una pregunta. -Bien, ¿solo una?, ¿nadie más?- girando al cabeza hacia la dirección de la susodicha, -señorita Granger, ¿qué es?-.

La castaña bajó su mano rápidamente y se dispuso a recitar casi con las mismas palabras lo que ya se había estudiado con anterioridad, mientras sus compañeros clavaban la vista en ella. -El sistema circulatorio tiene varias funciones, sirve para llevar los alimentos y el oxígeno a las células, y para recoger los desechos metabólicos que se han de eliminar después por los riñones, en la orina, y por el aire ehxalando en los pulmones, rico en dióxido de carbono. De toda esta labor se encarga la sangre, que está circulando constantemente-. Terminó cogiendo aire para sus pulmones, ya que cuando contestaba intentaba decir todo lo que sabía de una sola vez.

-Eso es, muy bien señorita Granger, me sorprende que se lo sepa tan cual viene en su libro, debe haberlo estudiado a conciencia. Bien chicos- cambio de rumbo su mirada que ahora se posaba en la clase en general. - Para empezar, os diré que el sistema circulatorio solo transporta líquidos, de los sólidos se encargará el sistema digestivo y que éste...- la profesora siguió explicando a sus alumnos el precedimiento del transporte del oxígeno hasta el corazón y su vuelta a los tejidos mientras éstos atendían e intentaban comprenderlo.

Hermione no podía concentrarse, lo que había pasado hacía una hora escasa, no se le podía ir de la cabeza, otra vez había ocurrido, algo extraño que ella no podía dar explicación. Mientras estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, algo ligero la golpeó el brazo, al mirar vio que era una pelota pequeña de papel arrugado, lo tomó y abrió, dentro había escrita una única palabra, _empollona_, al verlo volvió a arrugar el papel y lo metió en su mochila, retornando a sus profundos pensamientos para evadir las miradas injustas que recibía por parte de sus compañeros, concretando un pequeño grupo sentado cerca de ella.

Hermione se sentaba en primera fila, delante del profesor, sus compañeros no veían con buenos ojos ese lugar ya que solo los `pelotas´ para ellos lo ocupaban, pero a ella no le importaba, le encantaba aprender, y conocer nuevas cosas, podía recibir muchas burlas y aguantar las formas con las que le llamaban, pero no le importaba, su objetivo en el colegio era obtener las mejores notas posibles, y aprender lo máximo. No tenía dificultades en las asignaturas referidas al memorizar o comprender, ya que su lógica era avanzada para una niña de su edad, y poseía una buena memoria, pero sí tenía alguna que otra dificultad en una cosa, y eran los deportes. Educación Física era la asignatura que peor llevaba, conseguía sacar la mayor nota pero no le resultaba fácil. Ella no estaba hecha para los deportes. Solía verlos con su padre en casa, cuando por las tardes se sentaba junto a él y discutían sobre fichajes y jugadas, de forma increíble conocía esos deportes y hablar de ellos no le disgustaba, lo malo era practicarlos y ese día tenia dicha asignatura.

Cuando la hora de esa clase llego, los alumnos se dirigieron al vestuario para cambiarse y ponerse cómodos, Hermione también se cambió, se puso un chándal oscuro con una camiseta blanca a juego con sus deportivas, ni si quiera le agradaba la indumentaria que debía de utilizar. Lo único bueno que podía sacar al asunto, es que se trataba de su última clase de gimnasia, por mucho tiempo.

-chicos ¿ estáis todos listos ya?, bien hoy por ser nuestra última clase juntos del curso, jugaremos a balón prisionero en vez de hacer algún deporte ¿qué os parece?- dijo el profesor cargando en su hombro un saco de red con multitud de balones colorados dentro. Los niños chillaron de júbilo, y empezaron a organizar dos equipos. Cuando todos los alumnos se encontraban separados en dos grandes grupos, Hermione no se hallaba en ninguno de ellos, tampoco se había interesado en situarse en alguno.

-Granger toma- dijo entregándole un peto de color azul- irás con ellos- señalando al resto del equipo que ya vestían el color predestinado.

-No, profesor Richardson, Granger es muy mala, nos va hacer perder- se quejó el que parecía ser el capitán del equipo oscuro.

-No diga tonterías y empiecen el partido- sentenció el licenciado mientras se ponía en mitad del gimnasio para actuar de arbitro. -En esta parte sacará el equipo blanco- señaló con el silbato en la boca e hizo sonar un silbido que daba comienzo al juego.

Los niños tiraban de un lado al otro del salón para golpear a sus compañeros, en este juego el equipo que quedaba con más concursantes en el campo ganaba y el conjunto blanco no tenía intenciones de perder, y menos Jenny al tener la oportunidad de burlarse y humillar de nuevo a la castaña que se había situado a un lado del campo. La intentaron dar en varias ocasiones, ella no era de jugar deportes sino de verlos y planear jugadas, pero ya se habían burlado mucho de ella, y ya que la obligaban a jugar no dejaría que ese grupo de niñas la hicieran sentir mal otra vez, no al menos delante de toda la clase, una vez fue suficiente. Esquivaba balones y dejaba que sus compañeros tiraran en su lugar, no tendría buena puntería pero al menos los reflejos no la abandonaban. Cuando más de medio equipo ya había sido eliminado, tan solo quedaban ocho concursantes en el juego, seis del equipo blanco y dos del equipo azul, siendo ella una de ese par.

-Granger intenta coger la pelota para ganar vidas, y así tener mas oportunidades- la decía, la otra integrante del equipo, Sussan Butler, nunca había tenido problemas con ella, ni si quiera había cruzado palabras con la susodicha, había llegado nueva de intercambio hacía unos meses y eso la relajó, porque si le daban, sabría que ella no le culparía como el resto. Cuando uno de los balones se dirigió hacia ella, fue rápida en agarrarlo y en acto seguido, lo proyectó contra uno de los chicos del otro bando. El balón le dio en el hombro, y éste fue eliminado, nadie lo creyó, ella todavía no había tirado, y menos dado a alguien a la primera. El turno era de nuevo de su equipo y Sussan consiguió dar a otra chica, que estaba distraída mirando a sus compañeros.

-¡Si!- dando un pequeño salto, - ya solo quedan cuatro, protégete Hermione, debemos seguir así para poder ganar- la muchacha miraba al frente, mientras una extrañada y perpleja castaña intentaba concebir lo que acababa de escuchar. Nadie le había llamado por su nombre, siempre se dirigían a ella con insultos o por su apellido cuando miraba el profesor, que esa chica, le hubiera mostrado un simple tacto de respeto, le hizo darse cuenta que quizás podría tener una oportunidad y como decía Sussan ganar, ganar ella a Jenny, era algo que tenía que conseguir antes de acabar ese año, y ya le quedaban pocas oportunidades.

Mientras el final del partido y clase llegaba, el equipo blanco iba perdiendo cada vez más jugadores hasta que solamente quedó uno, la rubia insufrible que hacía la vida imposible a la castaña. El balón salió disparado en dirección ésta, Jenny no tenía esperanzas de ganar ya que estaba sola en el equipo pero al menos intentaría llevarse por delante a esa sabelotodo de en frente, la pelota, iba con fuerza, pero por suerte o desgracia fue atrapada por Hermione que no cerró los ojos ni un momento, solo podía escuchar la voz de Butler, que intentaba decirle que tirara, pero los nervios se iban apoderando de ella, no diferenciaba, ya las voces a su alrededor dado que todos sus compañeros estaban gritando, unos apoyándola y otros desanimándola, pero ella no podía, solo miraba a la rubia, que la respondía con cara de rabia y concentración.

La muchacha tiro, no sabría explicar de donde sacó las fuerza, quizás fueran las ganas de vencer a su contrincante o el propio miedo a exponerse de nuevo, pero lo hizo, y el balón tomo fuerza de lanzamiento, porque cuando Jenny trató de atraparlo, se le escapó de sus manos saliendo fuera del campo. Ésto provocó un estallido de gritos, unos de alegría y felicitaciones, mientras que unos pocos de congojo y rabia, por parte de los perdedores. La pelirroja, compañera de equipo de Hermione corrió a abrazarla cuando visualizó la derrota del contrincante, ésta felicitaba a la chica mientras se separaba para observar una cara de asombro mezclada con una sonrisa tímida. Nunca le había abrazado un compañero, y no comprendía bien lo que sentía, por una vez ella, había sido la ganadora y no la patética perdedora que siempre le tocaba ser. Ese día Hermione Granger, lo tomo como el mejor de muchos sin saber aún lo que le esperaría en unas pocas horas.

El camino de vuelta a casa fue, tranquilo, la muchacha contó a sus padres la mañana que había vivido como solía hacer a diario, y los adultos se alegraron y felicitaron a su hija, pocas veces les contaba que había ganado en deportes y más contra la niña que tanto la hacía sufrir. Muchas veces pensaron en cambiar a Hermione de colegio, pero les gustaba ese centro, y sería como darle la victoria a ese grupo de niñas, siempre intentaban enseñar a la castaña a defenderse, a quejarse, a no dejarse amedrentar por sus enemigos, pero ella simplemente aceptaba, e intentaba mirar hacía otro lado, no se sentía fuerte frente a sus compañeros, además no recibiría ayuda alguna, por ese motivo tampoco interaccionaba con la clase en general.

Hermione no deseaba estar sola, y menos no tener ninguna amigo con quien hablar, o contarse secretos, pero poca gente aceptaba a personas como ella. Era consciente que responder la primera a las preguntas realizadas por el profesor, o sacar sobresalientes en todas sus materias, no ayudaba a conocer gente, pero ella era así, no lo podía evitar, la sensación de conocer todo lo que rondaba a su alrededor era como el néctar de las flores a las abejas, símplemente delicioso y adictivo. Le gustaba la sensación que le provocaban sus notas, y estaba segura de algo, no iba a cambiar, siempre sería una `empollona´, aunque eso le costase la compañía de resto.

Cuando llegaron a su hogar, aparcaron el coche familiar y se dispusieron a entrar dentro de la casa. Mientras tanto la castaña iba fijándose en las esquinas de la calle por si por otra casualidad volvía a ver si ese gato abandonado, o quien sabe, perdido, estaba merodeando su morada de nuevo. Al no encontrarlo entró en la casa y subió a su habitación como de costumbre hacía.

Pasada una hora la niña bajó a la cocina, donde se encontraba su padre sentado en la mesita, donde solían desayunar y cenar, con un papel en una mano y un bolígrafo en la otra, se encontraba realizando algunos cálculos financieros, que a Hermione no interesó mucho ya que en ese momento solo quería coger su tazón de leche y una pieza de fruta, para comer algo antes de la cena.

Cuando se sentó en la silla contigua a la de su padre, empezó a comer su manzana, mientras veía como el hombre, miraba en el periódico nombres de universidades, con sus precios fijos mensuales.

-¿Papá, estás mirando universidades?- fijándose de cerca, vio que su padre tenía rodeado con un círculo en rojo el nombre de una universidad. -¿Universidad de Brighton?-.

-¿Eh?-sacándolo de sus pensamientos, -Sí, es la universidad donde estudiamos tu madre y yo, y bueno pensé que el día de mañana podrías estudiar tu también- giró la cabeza hacia su hija que lo miraba con cara de intriga. -Pero es un poco cara, las tarifas han subido y para cuando quieras estudiar tú, seguro que estará doblada la matrícula, pensé que podríamos ir ahorrando desde ya, para no tener problemas cuando llegue el día. ¿Qué te parece Hermione, nuestra universidad?-. La niña miró la foto y no supo que contestar, aún era muy pequeña para pensar en ello si quiera, entendía la preocupación económica de su padre, y por ese motivo, solo lo miró y sonrió, no quería pensar en eso ahora, pero no iba a desilusionar a ese hombre que tenía todas sus esperanzas en que ella algún día fuera una gran científica. Ya decidiría donde ir y algo más importante que estudiar.

Un ruido, hizo disipar los pensamientos de ambos, Jaen Granger, había sido más rápida, y fue la primera en acercarse al foco del sonido, cuando llegó abrió la puerta, y sus ojos se agrandaron mientras su boca iba abriéndose unos milímetros, una mujer de avanzada edad, estaba varada delante suya, vertía una túnica de un verde tan intenso, que parecía hecho literalmente de plumas de pato. No solo eso le llamó la atención sino también el puntiagudo sombrero del mismo color que el traje, decorado con piedras de igual tono.

La extraña miró directamente a la mujer y con las gafas casi en la punta de su nariz se apresuró a hablar. -¿Es unte la señora Granger?- la susodicha quedó estupefacta, ¿quién era esa mujer y cómo sabía quien era ella?.

-Sí- se apresuro a responder mientras fruncía su ceño, -¿nos conocemos?- preguntó con mirada desafiante y poco confiada.

-No, no he tenido el gusto de conoceros, ni a ustedes ni a su pequeña hija, ¿me permite pasar?, deseo hablar con ustedes de un tema un poco difícil de contar y menos explicar en el atrio del hogar-. La respuesta de la mujer daba indicios de que tenía algo verdaderamente importante que contarles y no lo iba hacer hasta que la aceptasen su entrada en la morada Granger.

-Sí, pase, pero no se ha presentado-, la mujer cerró la puerta cuando su interrogante invitada se introdujo hasta el inicio del comedor.

-Disculpe mi falta de modestia, mi nombre en Minerva Mcgonagal, y precisamente he venido para hablar contigo- se dirigió directamente a Hermione que acababa de llegar al comedor junto a su padre.

-¿Conmigo?, ¿de que tendría que hablar usted conmigo?- la muchacha se acercó a la mujer de vestimenta extravagante que estaba justamente en frente suya.

-He oído que terminas ya tus estudios de primer grado, y pasarías a la secundaria ¿no?- la mujer hizo amago de sentarse mirando hacia los padres que se habían situado uno al lado del otro, al recibir respuesta positiva por parte de éstos, lo sentenció, acoplándose en una butaca que había junto al sofá de varias plazas color canela.

-Si, mañana será mi último día de escuela antes de la vacaciones de verano, ¿quiere hablarme de la secundaria?-.

-Um, veo que no me confundía contigo, pareces una niña inteligente-, un leve rubor se apareció en el faz de la castaña.-Hermione, no va a ser fácil hablar contigo de ésto, y más sabiendo lo que son tus padres...-

-¿Perdón, lo que somos?- interrumpió el señor Granger mirando con cara contrariada. Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, ya que la mujer siguió dirigiendo la palabra a su hija.

-Hay veces que ocurren cosas raras a nuestro alrededor, cosas que no puedes explica por mucho que busques una manera coherente de darle solución- continuó Mcgonagal mientras buscaba la forma menos desastrosa para decir lo que sabía, hacía ya unas horas, precisamente lo había comprobado personalmente. -Dime pequeña, ¿alguna vez te ha pasado algo así?-. La pregunta dejo atónita a la castaña, parecía que esa mujer extraña le comprendía o podía leer sus pensamientos. Ante eso tampoco sabía si contestar con la verdad, ¿y si solo estaba jugando con ella y la tomaba por loca?, pero sus dudas por saber si lo que pasaba a su alrededor era coherente que contestó casi sin retener sus palabras.

-¡Sí!- casi se levantó del asiento que ocupó segundos después de ver a su acompañante hacerlo. -Sí, me han pasado cosas extrañas, que no entiendo como han podido suceder, normalmente cuando me enfado mucho.- Sin darse cuenta tenía las manos agarradas y movía uno de sus pies de sus pies de forma energética.

-¿Es raro verdad?, ¿a usted también le ha pasado?- quería escuchar una respuesta positiva y al menos sentirse menos rara de lo que comúnmente pensaba de si misma.

-La mujer la miro directamente a los ojos y sonrió. Por otro lado la señora Granger que había escuchado la conversación sin despegar la mirada de esa mujer que ocupaba su butaca favorita, se apresuró acercándose a su hija para posar su mano en el hombro de ésta como señal de reconfortamiento. -No veo nada raro Hermione, simplemente son cosas aleatorias que ocurren, y como normalmente estás cerca o implicada, crees que es tu culpa o has formado parte de ella, no se de que habla esta señora, pero tu no creas que eres rara o distinta a los demás-. La mujer no deseaba que su hija volviera a sentirse mal por parecer diferente, o un `bicho raro´ como a veces se llamaba, y esa mujer, haciéndole esas preguntas, no se lo ponía nada fácil.

-Hermione, cariño, ¿conoces la magia?- la mujer hizo caso omiso a las palabras que decía la madre a la chica porque sabía bien lo que estaba ocurriendo y le iba a poder proporcionar ya, la explicación que merecía.

1-1

Continuará, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado y que de veras me digáis que pensáis acerca del fic. Es importante para mi, quizás alguno de vosotros lo imaginó como yo.

No se lo que tardaré en subir el próximo capítulo dado que mis exámenes se acercan y necesito reunir la información necesaria y hacerlo bien.

Gracias por leer, y disculpen si he cometido alguna falta de ortografía.

Vosotros sois los que alimentáis nuestro propósito y entusiasmo por la escritura, y la creación de estas maravillosas historias que creamos con nuestra mejor intención.

Un saludo, y hasta la próxima. Un beso. :)


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola lectores!. Me demoré un poco en publicar el siguiente capítulo, lo se pero deben perdonarme me encuentro en principios de exámenes dado que el viernes comienzan y solo puedo escribir en la noche y pequeños ratos.

Espero que les guste y bueno expresen su opinión al respecto ^-^.

1-1

-¿La magia?, claro, he visto alguna exhibición de magia con mis madres. ¿Por qué me pregunta eso?-.

-¿Exhibición de magia? ¿Te refieres uno de esos shows donde un hombre con bigote saca un conejo de un sombrero?- la mujer había visto alguna vez a esos Muggles en los circos o en la pantalla de esos aparatos cuadrados que funcionaban con electricidad que ellos llamaban televisión.

-Sí, el año pasado fuimos a un teatro para ver la exhibición de un mago muy famoso en el país he hizo muchos trucos de magia, no solo lo del conejo sino también partió por la mitad a su ayudante…espera ¿para qué me pregunta eso, usted quería hablarme de mi paso a la secundaria no es verdad?-. La niña miró confundida a su invitada por la clase de pregunta que le había formulado.

-De un colegio es de lo que vamos a conversar-. La mujer se acomodó los anteojos que ligeramente se le habían posado en la punta de su nariz.

-¿colegio? ¿Es usted comerciante de un colegio?- el señor Granger no entendía porque una mujer había ido a su casa a intentar convencerle de llevar a su hija a ese colegio, ya que conocía la insistencia que solían tener los comerciantes que iban de casa en casa.

-¿Comer..Qué?. La invitada no entendía que quería decirle ese hombre, por lo tanto lo dejó obviar y se dirigió a la niña ya que era su objetivo.

-Bien, tu caso como el de muchos como tú es especial, al principio es difícil entender lo que sois y lo que representáis por mera ignorancia pero debo decirte que de donde yo vengo los magos no usan sierras, ni tienen ayudantes, no lo necesitan aunque una varita sí, en eso no somos tan distintos-.

-¿Por qué me habla de magia, el colegio que dice es para aprender a ser un mago?-. Hermione empezó a mirar con ojos extraños y desafiantes a esa mujer por primera vez en la tarde. -A mí no me interesa la magia, soy una niña y me gustaría asistir a un colegio normal a aprender matemáticas e historia del mundo-.

-Eres bastante perspicaz no será tan complicado contigo-. Macgonagal se sentía bastante aliviada por haber topado con una niña rápida de reflejos, no le costaría mucho la explicación, sabía que lo acabaría entendiendo y aceptando en cambio los padres si parecían un problema, algo protectores y no mostraban simpatía por su llegada. Temía la reacción que pudieran tener. –Si vengo a hablarte de un colegio y si es de magia, su nombre es Hogwarts colegio de magia y hechicería y yo soy la subdirectora-.

-¿Hechicería? Qué clase de sitio es ese lugar, sin ofender señora pero mi hija no va a asistir a un colegio para aprender trucos con conejos o con varitas como sea, ella tiene que estudiar en un colegio de la zona y materias adecuadas para su educación-. Los padres de la muchacha ya estaban cansados de escuchar las cosas que salían de la boca de la mujer extravagante y preferían cortar por lo sano y así pasar una tarde tranquila en familia.

-Señores ustedes no saben la suerte que tiene Hermione al haber recibido dicho don, ella es especial lo sé, lo noté nada más la vi en el porche ayer, deben entenderlo sino fuese así no estaría aquí molestándoles a estas horas-. Debía decir ya lo que quería porque el ambiente se estaba caldeando y no acabaría bien si se retardaba mucho más. -Se lo que van a decir y es normal al principio…-

-¿Me va a explicar ya lo que pasa? Se está desviando mucho de la cuestión, ¿Qué quiere de mí?-. Realmente se estaba impacientando, ella no era una niña que pudiera vivir sin el conocimiento de algo al contrario siempre intentaba sacar la mayor cantidad de información posible sobre cualquier situación.

-Bien Hermione, tú te sientes especial porque eres especial, única en tu familia y creo que en tu entorno. Las cosas que ocurren cuando te enfadas no son tan extrañas como crees es el inicio de tu poder que no lo puedes controlar y por eso debes asistir al colegio Hogwarst, para iniciar tu aprendizaje y control de la magia-.

Antes de que los señores Granger pudieran decir algo la castaña se había levantado de un impulso y contestó de forma apresurada. -¿Cree que lo que pasa es magia? ¿Me está intentando tomar el pelo? Los magos usan trucos para realiza sus shows, pero es todo mentira y lo que pasa conmigo es tan cierto como que existen las aves, además ¿Cómo que don?, yo no tengo un don para hacer trucos ni siquiera he hecho uno en mi vida-. Se volvió a sentar al darse cuenta de que se había impulsado, algo que no podía controlar, se podía decir que era una persona bastante impulsiva en algunas ocasiones.

-Si tienes un don como lo tengo yo, eres una bruja, y la magia corre por tus venas-. La mujer se dio cuenta de algo y era que ellos no la estaban entendiendo, no se refería a la magia de los maggles sino a la suya, a la magia de verdad y no los trucos baratos que servían para llamar la atención de las masas. –Discúlpenme pero creo que no he debido explicarme con claridad, la magia que yo te digo no es la de vuestros shows sino de verdad-.

La cara de los restantes presentes en esa sala cambió de repente. Esa mujer ahora ya había sobre pasado los límites de lo absurdo, ya ni siquiera era coherente.

-La magia es algo maravillo-. Dijo mientras recorría con sus ojos las miradas de la familia. –Es como la sangre que fluye por las venas y recorre todo el cuerpo. Forma parte de ti y tú de ella, ya que debéis uniros y establecer un equipo juntos-. Los dueños de la casa seguían mirándola como si fuera una desequilibrada que llamaba la atención y se podría decir que tampoco estaban lejos de pensar en ello de forma seria, mientras tanto Hermione la escuchaba como si estuviera en un a clase de biología. –Y tú-. Apuntando con sus ojos azules a la castaña. –Eres una bruja con un gran potencial-.

-Yo no soy eso que usted dice se debe de haber confundido o volverse loca para creerse que la magia de verdad existe. Lo siento pero no soy tan pequeña para creer en cuentos de hadas o brujas con escoba que come niños-. La niña ya no podía soportar más las cosas que decía la extraña. ¿Una bruja ella? Como si esto fuera ahora Salem, la magia no existía, ni los duendes, ni los gnomos, ni Santa Claus eso lo sabía muy bien y no iba a dejar que la tomaran por una ingenua que se creyera que realmente se puede partir a una persona por la mitad y que siga viva sin ninguna consecuencia.

-¿Comer niños?, no conozco a ningún mago que coma niños aún, pero no ese no es el caso-. No estaba consiguiendo remediar el asunto, al contrario cada vez tenía menos posibilidades y esa niña no parecía dispuesta a pesar de su corta edad a creerla. –Les demostraré que la magia no es como se la han contado pero no deben hablar con nadie de esto. Está prohibido realizar magia delante de maggles-.

-¿maggles? ¿Qué es eso, que nos ha llamado? Mire mejor vallase o llamaré a la policía.-La señora Granger se acercó al teléfono situado en una pequeña mesa junto al sillón de una plaza que ocupaba la mujer cuando vio que con un movimiento de una vara alargada que había sacado de su túnica transformaba un centro de mesa en un florero con decenas de tulipanes amarillos en su interior.

El teléfono que ya estaba en las manos de la madre calló al suelo mientras ésta con una voz audible, apenas sonora conseguía vocalizar su pregunta. -¿Qué…cómo lo ha hecho?-. Se apartó rápido y se dirigió hacia la castaña que con los ojos muy abiertos estaba cogiendo las flores con las manos para comprobar si realmente eran certeras y no una mísera ilusión.

-Ya os lo he dicho soy un mago y puedo utilizar la magia como tú, Hermione. Lo que pasa es que yo se controlarla y tú debes aun aprender a hacerlo para no tener problemas con ella-. Cada vez se sentía un poco más confiada pero las expresiones de los padres y de la propia hija no servían de ayuda.

-Es cierto que ha transformado las flores. Mamá hace magia de verdad-. La castaña se levantó y miraba a sus padres como queriendo que éstos apoyasen su opinión. Pero no fue aceptación y comprensión lo que encontró en el rostro de sus progenitores Jean tenía la expresión desencajada como si un fantasma estuviera delante suya y el señor Granger aún no había podido cerrar su mandíbula. Lo que acababan de ver debía de ser un truco como el que hacían esos magos de la tele estaba seguro pero esta mujer no parecía haberse escondido para que no le vieran hacer el cambio.

-Has visto, parece increíble verdad. Ahora que parece que crees lo que digo voy a darte algo que es tuyo y te pertenece-. Buscó entre los pliegues de su túnica de color verde y saco una carta amarillenta con letras verdes en el dorso y se la extendió a la niña.

-¡No la cojas Hermione!-. Se apresuró a decir la madre, realmente estaba asustada con la situación. Pero la castaña hizo caso omiso y tomo la carta con interés para abrirla sin ni siquiera leer lo que ponía en el sobre. Desplegó la hoja y esta era del mismo color que el sobre que la contenía con la misma letra verde y leyó en voz alta para que sus padres también oyeran lo que ponía.

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,_

_Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

_Jefe Supremo, Confederación,_

_Internacional de Magos)_

_Querida señorita Granger:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comenzarán el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente, Minerva Mcgonagal._

Terminó de recitar la carta cuando su entrecejo se curvó de una manera que solía hacer cuando no comprendía lo que acababa de ver o escuchar en este caso leer.

-¿Dispongo de una plaza, pero si no nos conocemos?-. Solo atinó a preguntar eso cerrando la carta y dejándola encima de la mesita ocupada por el teléfono.

-Al ser nacida de muggles, o perdonar no saben lo que es, muggles es el nombre que los magos obsequiamos a las personas no mágicas-. Dijo dirigiéndose hacia los señores Granger dado que había utilizado mucho el término sin explicar que significaba y éstos se impacientaban por conocer con qué clase de palabra osaba llamarles en su propia casa. –Te asignamos la plaza en cuanto comprobé que realmente eras una bruja-. Ahora si hablaba de nuevo directamente a la niña, siempre sonriendo e intentando que ésta comprendiera.

-¿muggles?, bueno no importa. ¿Cómo una plaza asignada? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo que ha observado a mi hija?-. La señora Granger cada vez confiaba menos en esa extraña mujer y sus argumentos no parecían que cogieran sentido por mucho que le intentara explicar, ¿existencia de magia, magos, varitas? Claro que existía era toda una actuación pero esa mujer había hecho algo sin hilos, ni trucos y eso la aterrorizaba realmente.

-No se enfade señora, no soy un acosador ni nada por el estilo simplemente tenía que concienciarme que realmente Hermione es una bruja y presenta magia. ¿Imagínese que se lo comento sin ser realmente un mago?, tendría que borrar toda vuestra memoria y no soy una especialista en ello-. La subdirectora movía las manos con énfasis para quitarse las culpas y acusaciones que le propinaban con las miradas los padres de la castaña.

Volviendo a cortar a sus padres la niña se adelantó para exponer sus pensamientos. -¿Entonces usted cree que yo soy un mago y puedo hacer magia como la de la televisión pero sin trucos?. ¿Cómo puedo creerla sin pensar que reamente no está cuerda y lo que ha sucecido solo ha sido obra de la imaginación?.

La mujer sonrió y fijó la mirada en los castaños ojos que la observaban con interés. –Tan fácil como darle explicación a lo que ya has realizado antes, magia. Las veces que han sucedido cosas extrañas que no podías dar explicación eran el uso indebido de tu magia. Aun eres muy joven y no la puedes controlar por ese motivo llevo todo este tiempo intentando que sepas de Hogwarts, además el director Dumbledore tiene muchas expectativas de ti y yo también por su puesto-.

-¿Es el hombre de la carta, no?-. Preguntó de nuevo la niña.

-Sí, Albus Dumbledore, director de Howgarts y mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos-. Su voz sonó con entusiasmo y verdadero orgullo.

-¿El más poderoso de todos?. Eso asusta un poco-. Susurró la madre de la casa.

-No se preocupen. Nuestro director es el hombre más benevolente que existe y de mejor corazón. No ha habido un Gobernante mejor para nuestro colegio en siglos-.

-Señora, déjeme situar y razonar toda la información que ha estado diciendo. ¿De verdad la magia existe y dice que nuestra hija es bruja y puede utilizarla?. Y usted también-. El señor Granger más tranquilo que su mujer pero con las manos en la cabeza consiguió formular la misma pregunta que Jean porque al igual que ella, no podían creer lo que escuchaban. Era todo tan irreal. Claramente no podía entrar en la mente de dos científicos. –¡esto es de locos!, usted intenta reírse de nosotros engañando a nuestra hija que es una niña de 11 años, pero yo no la creo y mi mujer tampoco. Es imposible lo que dice asique ahora por favor vallase y déjenos tranquilos.

-¡No papá!. Creo que ella tiene razón-. Apuntando con el dedo a la mujer mayor. –Las cosas que han pasado a mi alrededor son ciertas por mucho que los profesores o vosotros digáis que son casualidad. Se lo que veo y lo vi todas y cada una de las veces como he visto lo que acaba de hacer esta persona y aunque me sea extraño y difícil de comprender creo que sí, ¡soy una bruja!-. Había vuelto a levantarse y unas pequeñas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

-Pero Hermione como dices…-.

-Lo sé y creo que es…-. No encontrabas las palabras para decir lo que experimentaba en ese momento tantas emociones recorriéndole el cuerpo, que incluso sus piernas por acto reflejo habían empezado a temblar repercutiéndole un poco en su estado de nervios. –…Es, la mejor noticia que he oído en mi vida-. No conocía el por qué pero de otro impulso había corrido hasta la mujer de túnica verde para abrazarla, al fin y al cabo ella le había cambiado su futuro, mejor dicho su vida.

-Pero…como dices eso cariño-. Ahora era Jean la que se había acercado a la niña cuando la vio separarse de la extraña. Ver a la castaña comportarse así no era habitual ya que no solía mostrar mucho cariño hacia los demás a excepción de su familia.

-Mamá, no os he contado nunca lo que realmente paso en clase. Es debido a esas cosas que ocurren conmigo por lo que mis compañeros no me aceptan y se meten conmigo a diario. Me consideran un bicho raro e incluso me lo consideraba yo, pero ahora al darle un sentido creo que mi vida ha vuelto a nacer, ¿no lo entiendes mamá? No soy un bicho raro, simplemente no pertenezco a ellos, yo soy una bruja-. No podía parar de sonreír mientras apresuradas caían sus lágrimas sobre la alfombra pardusca del salón. Realmente estaba feliz y no iba a dejar que esa felicidad que la embragaba se fuera. No, merecía todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Entiendo su preocupación y miedo ante la existencia de la magia, pero es así. ¿Mírenla? Está feliz porque es ciento que pertenece a nuestro mundo y como tal debe educarse en él-.

La señora Granger de verdad no sabía si estaba soñando o todo esto era real pero al pellizcarse se dio cuenta que la situación era tan cierta como que su hija, su pequeña y única hija tenia poderes mágicos. Cosas que solo ocurrían en los cuentos o comics.

-Vale, comprendo y creo que puedo aceptar esto de la magia pero háblenos sobre ese colegio Hohwarst que dices que trabajas. ¿Hay más niños como Hermione y la educación es la reglamentaria?-. El señor Granger había cogido a su mujer para intentar tranquilizarla e impedir que no echase a la señora a escobazos de la casa.

-Bien señor, como he dicho soy subdirectora y profesora del colegio Hogwarst de Magia y Hechicería. Tú nueva residencia-. Se volvió a dirigir a la castaña. –Antes de que de interrumpan déjenme terminar y podrán hacerme todas las preguntas que deseen-. Le molestaba mucho que le cortasen mientras hablaba y quería evitar futuras interrupciones que seguro la iban a conceder.

-Bien, el colegio está en Escocia y es un internado por lo tanto tendrías que permanecer allí hasta las vacaciones donde puedes volver en el tren del colegio a tu hogar. Claro si lo deseas porque también podrías quedarte allí-.

-Recibirás una educación durante siete años en base al conocimiento y uso de la magia y por su puesto con compañeros de tu edad y magos como tú. Por lo tanto no tendrás problemas para exhibir tu poder. Pero eso sí, una cosa-. Su tono cambió a uno más serio. –La magia en menores o sea hasta que cumplas los diecisiete fuera de Hogwarts está prohibida, quiere decir que cuando vuelvas de vacaciones no podrás utilizarla por mucho que quieras. ¿Lo has entendido todo?-.

-Sí, claro ¿entonces dices que conoceré a niños como yo? ¡Eso es maravilloso!-. Todo en general la asombraba y le causaba atención e intriga el tema de la magia pero lo de conocer amigos era algo que no podía dejar de lado porque se situaba por encima de todos sus deseos.

-Bien, creo que ya son muchas emociones por hoy y se está haciendo tarde. Mañana vendré para acompañarlos a Londres tenemos que ir al Callejón Diagon para comprar todo los instrumentos que Hermione necesitará para el próximo curso-. Con esto la subdirectora se levantó del lugar que ocupaba para dirigirse hacia la puerta y salir por ella para dar por finalizada la visita.

-¡Espere!. ¿Pero que tenemos que comprar?-. Esta vez si la señora Granger parecía que había aceptado la idea y mostraba interés por lo que necesitase la niña.- ¿Callejón Diagon?. ¿Eso no está en este país?-.

-Es normal que no lo conozcan los muggles no lo conocen por eso voy a ir con ustedes y por lo que tengan que comprar no se preocupen mañana traeré la carta con las materias y utensilios que debe llevar Hermione al colegio-.

Cogiendo el pomo de la puerta y girándolo poco a poco escucho una última pregunta disparada por una voz más aterciopelada y chillona que procedía de la misma protagonista.

-¿Tendré mí propia varita mágica? es lo que usó usted para transformar el centro de mesa en las flores. Me fije en su movimiento-. La muchacha tenía los ojos un poco encorvados pero una tímida sonrisa naciendo en la comisura de sus labios.

La mujer volvió a sonreír. Realmente se esperaría mucho de esa nueva alumna. Quien sabe quizás había encontrado a alguien tan inteligente que se pudiera equiparar a Tom Riddle, solo esperaba que no acabase como él. –Sí. Tendrás una. Todos los magos la tienen-. Y con eso ya si salió de la casa y se encaminó a la largo de la calle para perderse en ella y sin ser vista transportarse a un lugar para volver a su hogar, el colegio que tanto amaba.

1-1

Esa noche Hermione se acostó con una sensación nueva de sí misma y a la mañana siguiente apenas pudo aguantar las ganas de levantarse, ese día iba a ser especial lo intuía, por primera vez en su vida pisaría una calle de magos y compraría las cosas que la convertían en una bruja profesional en un futuro.

Se levantó rápido y se miró en el espejo, tenía el pelo revuelto de las vueltas que había dado en la cama y vestía el camisón azul que solía usar para dormir. Mirándose el pelo se le vino a la cabeza una idea, ese día ella se sentía diferente al anterior y algo distinto pensaba hacer.

Bajó corriendo al piso de abajo donde sus padres como de costumbre estaban en la cocina, pero esta vez su padre no estaba debido a una llamada que había recibido, aunque no pudiera ejercer si podía ayudar divisando y vigilando a la ayudante para sugerirle algo que le pareciera más correcto.

-Mamá, quiero pedirte un favor especial-. Se acercó a su madre que estaba leyendo el periódico, ésta lo cerró y miro a su hija.

-Dime cariño-. Esperaba no oír nada referido a la magia porque aunque hubiera pensado toda la noche y hablado con su marido de ello no se había acostumbrado y todavía tenía esperanzas de que todo bubiera sido un sueño y que nada referido a lo de ayer fuera verdad.

-Mami, tú crees…-. Le daba un poco de vergüenza pedirle eso a su madre porque nunca lo había hecho y ella la verdad era una niña que se fijaba poco en su apariencia y la petición podrían resultar rara viniendo de su boca.-…Que podrías alisarme el pelo, siempre lo llevo enmarañado y revuelto. Por una vez me gustaría verlo liso y ordenado-. Se había ruborizado poco a poco mirando como su madre cambiaba de expresión mientras le hacía la pregunta.

-¿Alisarte el pelo? ¿Tú?, pero hija nunca me has pedido algo así. Creo que nunca me has dicho nada de tu aspecto físico aparte de cuando te quejabas por el aparato-. La pregunta de su hija le había venido de improviso. Nunca se habría imaginado a Hermione pidiéndole algo así y la idea no le molestaba lo más mínimo. –Sí, claro que sí. Ahora mismo nos vamos a la peluquería de la otra calle y te lo alisas ¿vale?-.

-¡Gracias mamá! Voy a vestirme y estoy lista-. Salió corriendo hacia su cuarto para ponerse un vestido rojo claro con unas sandalias de color oscuro. Cuando terminó bajo de nuevo al salón y su madre ya estaba esperándola para dirigirse a la peluquería.

Llegaron al lugar y esperaron dos turnos debido a la temprana hora que era, y cuando les tocó, se sentó emocionada. Nunca se había visto ni imaginado sin su pelo rizado y sabía que la futura imagen se le quedaría bien grabada en el cerebro.

Estuvo como hora y cuarto sentaba en esa silla viendo como sus rizos se volvían planos y su cabello castaño perdía el volumen habitual. Cuando terminaron salieron del local para volver a casa ya que en menos de otra hora tendría que estar en clase.

-¿Cariño cómo te ves?-. Jean estaba impresionada por el cambio que daba la castaña con un simple peinado nuevo.

-Es…es increíble-. No paraba de mirarse en el espejo estaba distinta, parecía realmente otra y verse así, más hermosa la ayudaría en su último día de clase. –Es genial mamá, estoy deseando que me vean mis compañeros, ya no podrán reírse de mi pelo-. Y sonriendo, algo que no había podido parar de hacer se dirigió hacia el coche para encaminarse hacia el colegio, ese colegio que había pisado durante varios años y que pisaría por última vez.

Tardaron unos veinte minutos en llegar a la puerta principal del centro de educación primaria y la reacción de la pequeña no fue la esperada en el vehículo. Ella no se movió.

-Hermione sal del coche o llegarás tarde-. La señora Granger se había desabrochado el cinturón y girado para mirar a su hija, pero lo que vio no era lo que esperaba ésta se miraba las manos y la ventada de forma intercalada, bastante pensativa pero algo afligida y asustada. –¿Pasa algo cariño?. ¿Qué te curre?-.

La niña se agarró las manos como solía hacer y dirigió su mirada a la mujer. –Hoy me siento distinta y es porque realmente soy distinta. Si alguna vez se enteraran de lo que soy seguro no me aceptarían. Pero ¿no me han aceptado antes verdad?-. Normalmente en sus ojos se verían lágrimas o indicios de éstas pero ese día no. Había comprendido porque le ocurrían las cosas y en ese momento lo que opinasen los demás no le importaba, porque ella sabía lo especial que era y lo especial que se sentía.

-Nos vemos luego mamá, te quiero-. Y con esto salió del coche y cerró la puerta tras de sí para entrar por la puerta y subir a su clase.

Se sentó en su asiento y sacó un libro de Hadas, duendes y elfos que tenía en su habitación, fue un regalo de cuando era pequeña pero nunca se había interesado por ello. Pero al enterarse de la existencia de la magia pensó que ir conociendo información sobre cualquier cosa que fuera mágica le vendía bien aunque lo que dijese no tuviera nada que ver con la realidad ya que más adelante podría coger libros de bibliotecas mágicas de verdad.

Mientras tanto sus compañeros iban entrando y con la boca abierta se sentaban en sus respectivos lugares. También entró Jenny junto a su elenco de seguidoras y como hacía normalmente se acercó a la castaña para humillarla pero esa mañana estaba distinta, su pelo no era normal e incluso se la veía más hermosa.

-Hierros-. Bramó con desprecio mientras observaba el libro en las manos de Hermione. -¿Qué estás leyendo?, ¿Son hadas y bichos mágicos?-. Le quitó el libro de las manos y empezó a ojearlo con cara de satisfacción porque podía aprovechar la situación. –¿No me digas que te has chamuscado el cerebro cuando te alisaste el pelo? O ¿Es una peluca Granger?-. La pego un tirón de pelo cuando ella se levantó de su asiento para obtener de nuevo su ejemplar.

-¡Ah!-. Se tocó la cabeza en el lugar donde había sentido el dolor. -¿Se puede saber qué haces? y devuélveme el libro Jenny-.

La rubia se apartó esquivando a la castaña y empezó a reírse. – ¿Crees que estás más guapa por cambiar de peinado? Sigues siendo una empollona con dientes largos y pelo feo. Bueno al menos ya no llevas ese aparato tan horrible que te pusieron tus padres. Para ser dentistas ¿no han conseguido un buen trabajo, no?-. Dejó el libro el pupitre de la dueña y se sentó en su silla ya que el taconeo de la profesora cada vez se hacía más sonoro.

Hermione también se sentó ignorando lo que había dicho su compañera. Ella podía meterse con su aspecto pero esa mañana se había visto más hermosa y no le cambiaría la felicidad que sentía porque ya no conseguiría hacerlo. Nunca más.

La profesora entró en el aula y cerró la puerta para ir hacia la mesa estipulada para el profesor. Normalmente traía los libros consigo pero ese día era especial, era fin de curso. –Chicos, hoy es un día especial para todos pero sobre todo para vosotros. Acabáis un ciclo para empezar otro y espero que hayáis pasado un buen año-. Sentándose encima de la mesa. –Bien, niños ¿Alguno sabe qué hará este verano?-.

Los niños empezaron a hablar a la vez provocando un alboroto de mezclas de voces que era imposible de distinguir.

-Todos a la vez no por favor, contarme de uno en uno-. Movía sus manos de un lado a otro indicando a los niños que se calmasen y relajasen un poco. –Bueno Simmon ¿qué harás tú en las vacaciones?-.

-Creo que mis padres tienen pensado viajar a Estados Unidos, tenemos un primo lejano allí e iremos como una semana-. Contesto el moreno sonriendo.

-Muy bien, que suerte tienes-. Cambió la mirada al otro extremo de la clase y pregunto a otro chico de pelo claro que estaba hablando con otro compañero. –Johs ¿sabes que harás en verano?-. El muchacho miró a la profesora y contestó muy tranquilo. –Sí, pasaremos las vacaciones aquí, en nuestra casa. Mi padre trabaja esos meses-.

-Vaya, que pena-. Así fue preguntando al azar a todos sus alumnos para pasar el tiempo y que fuese agradable para ellos.

Al final fijo la mirada en Hermione que se encontraba mirando por el cristal como un pájaro hacía un nido en el árbol junto a la ventana.

-Granger ¿te cambiaste el peinado? Es increíble lo que causa en ti un simple alisado de pelo. Te ves genial-. La profesora se sorprendió de verdad, no parecía ella. –Bueno dinos ¿Qué harás en los siguientes meses?-.

La castaña tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, había pasado la hora pensando en las maravillosas cosas que vería esa tarde y no había prestado atención a sus compañeros. –Creo que volveremos a Francia a ver a mis abuelos-.

-Muy bien, espero que te lo pases genial y hagas muchos amigos…-

-No creo que eso sea posible profesora-. La rubia cortó a la mujer para dar su opinión como solía hacer de vez en cuando. –Granger es tan rara que seguro los niños franceses se darán cuenta en seguida. A demás ahora con ese cambio de pelo y llevando esos libros seguro que si hará amigos… del jardín de infancia-.

Toda la clase empezó a reírse mirando a la niña. La profesora se puso de pie e intentó silenciar las carcajadas y que se comportasen. Mientras Hermione como siempre ignoró lo que la rubia dijo y volvió su rostro de nuevo a la ventana. Sí, era rara y no la disgustaba. Esa clase nunca la entendería y ahora más que nunca le importaba lo menos posible.

-Jenny eso ha estado muy feo-. Dijo la profesora mientras se sentaba de nuevo y miraba a la castaña con compasión por si lo que acababa de decir la niña le hubiera herido. Pero de repente sonó la campana y dio por finalizada la clase y el curso. Los niños se levantaron, cogieron sus cosas y salieron corriendo por la puerta sin despedirse de nadie. Era demasiada emoción como para andar con llantos y despedidas.

Hermione le dijo adiós a su profesora y también salió por la puerta observando por última vez los pasillos del colegio hasta la salida donde vio que su madre como a diario estaba esperando junto al coche con una sonrisa.

La vuelta a casa en coche se hizo tranquila, apenas conversaron ya que la castaña estaba dispersa, solo pensaba en esa tarde y su madre ya desistió en seguir preguntándole que tal su último día de colegio. Cuando llegaron a su domicilio no se sorprendieron en ver a la que será su nueva profesora en la puerta esperando con cara de impaciencia. Estacionaron el vehículo y se bajaron para reunirse con ella.

-Habéis tardado en llegar, llevo como veinte minutos esperando-. La mujer volvía a vestir otra túnica de color verde pero este verde era mucho más oscuro que el que portaba el anterior día, junto con el sombrero repleto de plumas y piedras que al igual conjugaba con su vestimenta.

-Lo sentimos, paramos a tomar un helado. Creo que Hermione se lo merecía-. Guiñándole un ojo a su hija contestó lo más formal que pudo dado que esa mujer todavía no se había ganado su confianza.

-No importa. ¿Están listos para viajar? Tenemos que ir hasta Londres, a una calle llamada Charing Cross Road-.

El señor Granger salía por la puerta principal para reunirse con el resto de su familia y al igual que su mujer se extrañó de qué quisiera ir a dicho lugar. –Podemos ir en coche a Londres y aparcamos allí. ¿Perdone pero para que quiere ir a Charing Cross Road?-.

La mujer debía explicarles todo para conseguir que el rato que les quedaba por delante se hiciese más ameno. –Allí se encuentra un alojamiento llamado Caldero Chorreánte. Desde ese lugar podemos pasar al Callejón Diagon que es la parte mágica donde puedes realizar tus compras-.

-¿Callejón diagon?, ¿Caldero Chorreante?. No sabemos cómo llegar a esos lugares-. Los padres estaban quietos junto al automóvil familiar con los brazos cruzados pensando de nuevo si aquello era una broma.

-En normal que no tengan conocimiento de ellos. Son lugares específicos para magos y tan solo pueden ser vistos por éstos, pero no se preocupen si nos siguen aunque no vean su fachada, si podrán ver el interior-.

La familia se acomodó en el coche y empezó su viaje hacia la capital del País. El viaje era un tanto incomodo por la falta de conocimiento que poseía la familia pero Hermione dado que estaba en su naturaleza no paraba de preguntar cosas a la mujer que se encontraba sentada a su derecha.

-Entonces usted será mi profesora y ¿Qué asignatura me impartirá? Aun no me lo ha dicho-.

-Yo soy la profesora de transformación, os enseñaré a cambiar unos objetos por otros-. Vio como la cara de la niña se ensanchaba mostrando su sonrisa. –Además yo soy la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, quiere decir que si te pusieran en mi casa, yo sería tu tutora en el Colegio-. Pudo observar como Hermione y no solo ésta sino su padre que también se encontraba escuchando lo que la extraña decía cambiaban su rostro a uno de completa ignorancia. –Hogwarts es un colegio que fue fundado por cuatro magos, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin. Ellos se encargaron de impartir una educación a los jóvenes magos y de ellos nació el Colegio hasta el día de hoy-. Mirando a la niña a Mcgonagal se le había dibujado una leve sonrisa mientras miraba a la niña.

-Que interesante es eso, ¿Y cuál es la casa que me recomienda usted?-. La castaña estaba impresionada realmente parecía interesante la historia de ese lugar y futuro hogar.

-No sabría recomendarte ninguna ahora mismo. En todas tendrás las mismas oportunidades pero mirándolo bien quizás Ravenclaw. Fue fundado por una mujer que amaba la sabiduría y siembre buscaba enseñar a sus alumnos con la más alta inteligencia-. A la niña se le abrieron los ojos de emoción, lo que acababa de decir parecía insertarse en su cabeza y manar esplendor. –Pero también podrías acabar el Gryffindor como ya he dicho es mi casa y tan solo se necesita valor, coraje y valentía para ser un auténtico Gryffindor-. Esto lo dijo con un tono más orgulloso que los utilizados anteriormente, pero cambió su cara al ver como Hermione había bajado la mirada y se agarraba las manos. -¿He dicho algo malo?-.

-No es nada, solo que yo nunca podría ir a su casa yo…yo no soy valiente y menos tengo coraje-. La mujer se sintió culpable por lo acababa de decir la niña, ella no había dicho nada malo pero parecía que a la castaña le había hecho cambiar su estado de ánimo.

-¿Por qué dices eso pequeña?-. Normalmente no cogía confianza con los nuevos alumnos que iba a visitar antes de la entrada al colegio. –Yo no creo que no seas valiente al contrario me pareces una niña con mucho valor. Tú has sabido llevar y manejar las situaciones que se te han presentado sin un ápice de conocimiento. Además estoy hasta segura de que el sombrero seleccionador te pondrá en Gryffindor, por lo tanto no quiero volver a verte adoptar esa mirada. Mira mejor te doy esto para que dejes de lado cualquier pensamiento malo-. La profesora buscó en su túnica y sacó una hoja que le entregó a su compañera de viaje.

Los padres de Hermione escuchaban la conversación atónitos por las palabras que iba formulando aquella mujer pero se entristecieron cuando escucharon a su hija opinar eso de sí misma.

La menor tomo el pergamino que le estaba entregando la mujer y abriéndolo bien leyó, pero esta vez en voz baja. No quería distraer a sus progenitores.

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

UNIFORME:

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

— Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).

— Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.

— Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).

— Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).

(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)

LIBROS:

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

— El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk.

— Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot. — Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling.

— Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch. — Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore.

— Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger.

— Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander. — Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble.

RESTO DEL EQUIPO:

1 varita.

1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).

1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.

1 telescopio.

1 balanza de latón.

Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.

-¿Todo esto es lo que vamos a comprar en esa calle?-. La castaña miró a su futura profesora. -¿Podemos llevar un animal al colegio?-. No era lo más raro que había en aquella lista pero eso fue lo que más chocante le resultaba ya que normalmente llevar mascotas a los lugares cerrados estaba prohibido.

-Sí, los utilizareis para realizar transformaciones con ellos, prácticas de hechizos o por ejemplo las lechuzas para enviar el correo…-

-¿El correo?-. Ahora fue la suave voz de la señora Granger la que resonó en el vehículo. -¿Las cartas las traslada un animal?-. Seguía mirando concentrada la carretera, pero no podía evitar escuchar la conversación que se establecía en la parte trasera del coche.

-los magos no utilizan a otros magos ni a muggles para llevar el correo sino lechuzas. No penséis que es maltrato a animal, son los mejores animales para ello y no les importa hacerlo ya que son aves realmente perspicaces-.

-Elegiría un gato de los animales de la lista, porque no me veo llevando todo el día un sapo-. Puso una leve expresión fruncida.

-No hace falta que lleves un animal obligatoriamente, también tenemos mascotas para prestaros en las clase. Es solo si quieres llevar uno propio. Tener una lechuza de tu propiedad es más recomendable-. La mujer empezó a mirar por la ventana para observar por donde estaban. Perdone ¿es esto ya Londres?-.

-Sí, ya estamos casi en Charing Cross Road. Lo mejor será que aparquemos por aquí y sigamos andando-. El señor Granger no se fiaba mucho de dejar su Vehículo en el lugar que decía la profesora.

Por lo tanto estacionaron en un hueco disponible y bajaron del móvil.

-Es esta calle, sígánme por favor-. La mujer empezó a andar y seguida por la familia fueron pasando tiendas, restaurantes, librerías e incluso un cine hasta que llegaron a un bar de aspecto pequeño y bastante deteriorado, se podría cualificar hasta como mugriento al menos para la primera impresión de Hermione. Por otro lado los padres de la muchacha no parecían que hubieran visto la fachada estropeada de aquel lugar. –Este es el Caldero Chorreánte, el único lugar para magos de esta calle-. Esto último lo dijo con un tono leve para que solo la familia pudiera oírlo.

-¿Ruinas?, Una hora de viaje para venir a unas ruinas-.

-No señor Granger, usted lo ve como unas ruinas por lo hechizos protectores anti maggles, pero realmente es un bar y de los más famosos-. Con esto Mcgonagal entró con la esperanza de que la siguieran al interior.

Cuando los señores Granger pasaron siguiendo los pasos de su hija y de repente la imagen de un bar oscuro les chocó en la mente. Una sensación extraña recorrió sus cuerpos, aún les costaría mucho acostumbrarse a este nuevo mundo.

-¡Minerva! ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte por mi bar, cómo has estado?-. La voz era de un hombre situado en la barra del lugar, el cual estaba sirviendo una bebida que a primera apariencia se diría que se trata de una cerveza.

-Tom-. La mujer se re situó los anteojos. –Hacía bastante que no me pasaba por aquí pero estoy trabajando, vengo con esta familia para comprar lo necesario para el nuevo curso-. Se giró para mostrar a la familia que se encontraba bastante pegada a la puerta de la salida con los ojos muy abiertos tratando de abarcar la poca luz que se apreciaba.

-Entonces no te quedarás a tomar algo. No importa otro día será-. Sirviendo definitivamente a la mujer de aspecto canoso y envejecido que se hallaba sentada de espaldas a los recién llegados.

-Esto es una pensión y por lo que se de bares en ellos no se compran utensilios escolares-. El padre se adelantó unos pasos para hablar a la mujer que parecía no querer tomar ninguna bebida y por lo tanto no entendía el viaje a dicho lugar.

-Por eso no se preocupen, sígánme-. Salieron a por una puerta trasera a un pequeño patio resguardado por un muro de ladrillo. La mujer se acercó a la pared y empezó a tocar con sus dedos de manera autómata como haciendo una especie de figura en ella. Retrocedió un paso y espero hasta que el muro empezó a temblar y una grieta se dibujó en su superficie agrandando poco a poco un pequeño agujero formado en el centro. –Aquí es, el Callejón Diagon. Pasen por favor-. Se apartó lo suficiente para que la familia atravesase el portal que los separaba entre el mundo real y aquel que repleto de misterios que en breves momentos desenmascaran.

La luz les cegó de repente y una imagen nueva se formó en sus retinas. Era una calle ancha con infinidad de tiendas. Lo que deberían ser magos vagaban con sus extravagantes túnicas y sombreros, y muchos niños iban de escaparate en escaparate observando los objetos que se escondían detrás de ellos.

-¡Es increíble Mamá!, ¿has visto cuantas tiendas?-. La sonrisa de la niña era inmensa y se veía un brillo nuevo en sus marrones ojos.

-Lo primero que debemos hacer es ir a Gringotts, el banco de los magos para que cambien su dinero por dinero mágico-. Señalo al fondo de la calle, hacia un edificio de un color blanco tan puro como la nieve y de tamaño colosal en comparación con los negocios de alrededor.

Empezaron a caminar cuesta arriba para dirigirse a su objetivo mientras observaban muy impresionados las clases de tiendas que se podían ver en ese lugar. El señor Granger se asombró al ver en uno de los escaparates varias escobas de aspecto antiguo como si fueran del siglo XVIII junto con los que parecían ser pelotas de tamaños y formas diferentes. ¿Sería el deporte de los magos?, lo que sí pudo deducir que debía ser tan famoso como el futbol por la cantidad de adolescentes que se encontraban alrededor de una de las escobas.

Hermione también miraba a todos lados buscando más cosas por descubrir. La verdad lo que más le apetecía en ese momento era encontrar una biblioteca o tienda de libros para leer lo máximo que pudiera sobre la magia. Mientras tanto escucho como un niño de pelo rubio con cara rechoncha quejándose a una mujer mayor que intentaba tirar de él.

-Neville, no te voy a comprar un helado. Vámonos que aún tenemos que buscar una varita para ti-. La anciana consiguió mover al niño de la puerta de Florean Fortescue que con expresión de enfado prosiguió el camino en dirección contraria a ellos.

Hermione no dejaba de mirar a ese niño, el también parecía empezar el curso ese mismo año. Quizás con suerte les pondrían en la misma clase ya que no parecía mala persona. Escuchó a su madre llamarla y volvió seguir a los mayores para continuar con sus futuras compras deseando al igual que el chico probar también los helados mágicos y no solo eso dirigirse junto a él a la tienda de varitas porque de todo lo que iba a conseguir, lo que más deseaba tener entre sus manos era la varita, instrumento que base de todo su poder.

-Miren-. Dijo apuntando la profesora con su dedo. –Ya hemos llegado a Gringotts-. Era más grande aún de cerca que de donde lo habían visualizado por primera vez. Tenía centenares de ventanas y una puerta principal enorme, pero no era lo más raro que se encontraba en el lugar.

-¿Eso…Eso es un duende?-. La expresión de los señores Granger no tenía color, ni siquiera hallaban palabras suficientes que describiesen lo que estaban pensando. Realmente les costaría acostumbrarse a la existencia de aquello que jamás hubieran creído por real.

1-1

Continuará.

Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado y que se os hayan creado mariposillas de intriga en el estómago por saber qué ocurrirá en el siguiente capítulo.

Debo agradecer a las personas que habéis leído el inicio de mi historia y a aquellos que me dejaron su opinión escrita en sus reviews. Muchas gracias por vuestra comprensión y sobre todo por vuestro tiempo.

Hasta la próxima. Un abrazo.


End file.
